


Never Have I Ever

by CelestialVoid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Carol Danvers, Drunk Clint Barton, Drunk Natasha Romanov, Drunk Steve, Drunk Steve Rogers, Drunk Tony, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Never Have I Ever, One Shot, Suggested Tony/Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: It’s a quiet night and Nat, Clint, Carol, Steve and Tony decide to break the boredom by playing Never Have I Ever.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notsopowerfulowl (theowlgalaxy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowlgalaxy/gifts).



Steve felt it as soon as he walked into the room, the layer of boredom that had settle over the room like a veil of fog that left everyone disorientated and unsure of what to do.

Natasha was sitting on the couch, her eyes focused on the glowing screen of the tablet in her hands. Clint sat next to her, lying upside down on the couch with his legs hanging over the back of the couch. Carol sat in the armchair nearby, her legs curled up under her as she flipped through the pages of a book.

Tony was in the small kitchenette to Steve’s right, slouched against the counter and eating cookies.

Steve turned to look at him, his brow furrowed slightly as he shot Tony a confused look.

Tony shrugged as he lifted his coffee mug to his lips. “Everyone’s bored.”

“Then we should do something,” Steve said.

“Like what?” Clint called from the couch.

“We could watch a movie?” Steve suggested. “Or go out for dinner.”

“Already ate,” Nat, Clint and Carol replied in unison.

“All right, we could play a board game,” Steve said.

Everyone let out a collective groan.

“We could play a drinking game,” Natasha offered.

“Like ‘Spin the Bottle’?” Clint asked.

“Pass,” Tony called out.

“How about ‘Never Have I Ever’,” Natasha suggested.

Clint sat upright, a spark of mischief in his eyes. “Can we?”

“I’m in,” Tony said, pulling a bottle of vodka out of one of the cupboards.

Carol set her book aside. “I’m in too.”

Steve shrugged and stepped over to the lounge room. Everyone shuffled off the chairs and sat around the coffee table. He watched as Tony brought over a bottle of vodka and five shot glasses.

The glasses clattered as he set them down on the glass table top. He filled the glasses and passed them around.

“So, how do you play?” Steve asked.

“You say a statement like ‘Never have I ever snuck into a movie theatre’ or ‘Never have I ever been pegged’ and if you have done that thing, you take a shot,” Clint explained.

“I’ll start,” Natasha offered. “Never have I ever couch surfed.”

Clint shot her a dirty glare as he picked up his shot glass and gulped back the clear liquid. Tony did the same.

They refilled their glasses.

Clint went next. “Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

Clint and Tony lifted their glasses.

“You do realise that the point of the game is to get other people drunk, not yourself,” Carol pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s more fun this way,” Clint replied.

Tony went next, “Never have I ever picked a fight in an alley.”

Clint, Natasha, Carol, and Steve all picked up their glasses and downed the vodka.

Tony picked up the bottle and refilled their shot glasses.

“Never have I ever had a one night stand,” Carol continued.

Natasha and Tony lifted their glasses and drank.

“Your turn,” Carol said, turning to Steve.

Steve stumbled over his thoughts. “Never have I ever… done a one-hand handstand.”

Clint picked up his glass and drank.

“No, you haven’t,” Natasha scoffed.

“I have so,” Clint argued.

“Prove it.”

Clint shrugged as he rose to his feet, stepping over Nat’s legs and away from the table. He lifted himself into a handstand, taking a second to balance himself before lifting himself onto one hand.

Tony hollered and cheered.

To prove his point further, Clint put his free hand behind his back and began to do push ups.

“Okay, show off, come sit down,” Nat said.

Clint lowered himself back onto his feet and made his way back to where he was sitting.

“I think that’s deserving of a penalty shot for not believing him,” Tony said, pointing at Natasha.

She shot him a glare but drank nonetheless.

A smug smile played across Clint’s lips as he refilled her shot glass.

Nat levelled her gaze on him, an eyebrow arched challengingly as she said, “Never have I ever drunk coffee straight out of the percolator.”

“Fuck you,” Clint uttered under his breath as he lifted his shot glass to his lips and downed the drink. Tony did the same.

Their glasses clattered against the glass tabletop. Tony reached for the bottle of vodka and filled their glasses again.

Clint looked right at Natasha as he said, “Never have I ever had sex with more than one person at one time.”

Natasha smirked as she lifted her glass. Tony reached across the table, clinking their glasses together – unashamed – as he and Nat lifted their glasses to their lips and downed the liquor.

Tony took a moment to think of his next challenge, watching as Natasha refilled his glass. “Never have I ever been walked in on.”

Everyone but Steve lifted their glasses.

“What?” Clint said, turning to look at Steve. “Don’t tell me you’ve never…”

“I have,” Steve answered. “I just know how to lock a door.”

Carol snorted as she tried to fight her laughter. It was her turn next. “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.”

Tony, Clint, Natasha and Carol all proudly lifted their glasses, clinking them together before downing the shots.

Carol set her glass down on the table, wincing slightly as the liquor burnt her throat. “Damn,” she muttered. “I thought that’d get him.”

“Never have I ever given or received a lap dance,” Steve challenged.

Tony and Clint raised their shot glasses, nodding at each other before drinking.

“Never have I ever had a crush on a teammate,” Nat said.

They all lifted their glasses.

Clint leant forward on the table, levelling his gaze with Steve as he pursued the matter. “Never have I ever _fantasised_ about someone in this room.”

Steve let out a measured breath as he picked up his glass and downed the liquor. Nat and Clint shared a gaze, the archer winking as he lifted his glass to his lips. Tony’s eyes darted to Steve for a second before he unabashedly lifted his glass and drank.

“Never have I ever had sex with a teammate,” Tony said.

Clint and Natasha clinked their glasses as they downed their shots. Carol picked her glass up and downed the liquor.

“Really?” Tony asked, turning to look at her.

Carol nodded, her hair bouncing about her face with the movement.

“Who?” Clint asked.

“Rhodey,” Carol answered, unashamed.

“Rhodey?” Tony repeated.

Carol nodded, slouching against the armchair so that her back was pressed against the cushion. A mischievous smirk lifted the corners of her lips as she said, “He’s got a real big joystick, if you know what I mean.”

Tony threw his hands up. “I’m out,” he shouted, staggering to his feet.

Carol and Clint burst into laughter.

Steve rose to his feet, following Tony down the hallway that led to the elevators, the sound of Carol and Clint’s voices echoing after them as they began a drunken rendition of ‘Sweet Caroline’.

The elevator chimed as the doors opened.

Steve slid into the elevator, pressing the button to his floor. He waited for the door to shut and the elevator to start moving before he looked at Tony.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Peachy,” Tony replied, forcing a smile. He paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes on Steve. “Does alcohol even affect you, or does the serum just negate it?”

“I can get drunk,” Steve answered, “just not as much or as fast as you.”

Tony nodded thoughtfully.

Steve waited a moment before speaking again.

“So, you have a crush on a teammate?” Steve started slowly.

“This is not going to turn into a ‘I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours’ moment,” Tony said, slouching against the wall of the elevator.

The elevator chimed as the doors opened to the floor that had been assigned to Steve.

“Shame,” he said as he stepped off the elevator. “Because you’re mine.”

It took a second for the words to register. Tony blinked in surprise.

“Wait,” he called out, pushing himself off the wall and holding his hand out to stop the elevator door from closing. “What did you say?”

“You heard me,” Steve called over his shoulder, not looking back at Tony as he made his way down the small hallway. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it aside. “If you want me to repeat myself, you’ll have to come here.”

Tony felt his heart skip a beat. Before he could think better of himself, he stepped off the elevator and followed Steve down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
